


Road Trip to Harvard

by lunarknightz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Road Trip, college visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: It's always been Sam's dream to visit Harvard. Set Pre-Series.





	

He has to go. 

Sam has never wanted something so much in his life. It’s been a dream of his for years, to walk through those distinguished gates. And now they’re so close that Sam can almost feel it, taste it, and smell it. He needs to go there, like he’s never needed anything before. Though he knows it’s scientifically impossible, Sam feels like he will die if he doesn’t get to go. 

He wants to park his car in the Harvard Yard, dammit. 

Sam knows that monkeys will fly out of President Bush’s butt before his father would ever take him on a campus visit. John doesn’t want either of his sons to go to college, and he’s made that point dreadfully clear to Sam, and on more than one occasion. 

Still, Sam can’t help but dream.

He gets his opportunity when John decides to spend a little more time than he originally planned around Salem. John would never take Sam to Harvard- but with a little bit of finagling, Sam might be able to get his older brother, Dean to take him to visit the campus. 

“No way.” Dean shakes his head as Sammy asks. “Talk about your dumb ass ideas, bro.”

Desperate, Sam plays his last card.

“Hot college babes.”

Dean is out in the Impala, impatiently honking the horn.

 

 

***

 

“I don’t believe it.” Sam breathed, looking up at the front gate.

“Well, it ain’t a mirage.” Dean growled. “It’s real.”

“Yes, but it’s really real.”

“You really have to lay off those books by all the old dead Russian dudes. It’s like you can’t think like a normal human being.”

“Oh shut up.” Sam sighed. “Can’t you just let me enjoy it?”

“Rah, Rah, Sis-Boom-Bah.” Dean rolled his eyes. “So are we going to actually enter the campus, or are we just going to stand here and gawk?”

“You can’t just go in!”

“Why? Is there a force field? A binding spell so none of the really cool knowledge gets out and drifts into the atmosphere?”

“It’s Harvard.” Sammy stresses. “You can’t just walk in there, you have to have an appointment, and a guide…”

Dean shrugged. “I’ll be your guide.”

“You know absolutely nothing about Harvard.”

“What’s so hard about it? There’s a tree, there’s a squirrel.”

“You’re pointing out a squirrel?”

“It’s a Harvard squirrel, Sammy. A post to which you could one day aspire.”

“Very funny.”

Together, the Winchester brothers walked onto campus. They both looked around, taking in their surroundings. 

“This place is old looking.” Dean wrinkled his nose.

“Well, Duh. Harvard’s over 300 years old- it was founded in 1636.”

“So, like, most everyone who’s ever gone here is like, dead.”

“Not everyone!” Sam insisted. “Harvard has a very distinguished list of Alumni. There’s Henry James..” 

“Is that a beer?” Dean interrupted.

“John Adams…”

“Now, I know that’s a beer.”

“W.E.B. Du Bois, Yo-Yo Ma, and Fred Gwynn.”

“Herman Munster? Okay, this place just became a hell of a lot more cool.” Dean paused slightly. “I wonder how many of them are still around?”

“Alumni?”

“Ghosts. Sad souls who thought their college days really were the best days of their lives, and so they stay eternally on the stomping grounds of their glory days of yore.”

“People might hear you, Dean.”

“And I’m supposed to care?”

“Hot college babes.”

“Well, you’ve got something there.” Dean stopped in his tracks. “Is that what I think it is?”

Sam followed his brother’s line of sight. “A coffee cart?”

“It’s like manna from heaven! You want one?”

Sam shrugged. He wasn’t a regular coffee drinker, but coffee was such a distinguished drink. A college student drink. “Why not?”

“Good.” Dean dug in his pockets and drew out a few rumpled bills. He shoved the bills into Sam’s hands. “You go wait in line. I’ll take a tall mocha.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Because.” Dean said with a glint in his eye. “I’m going to look for Foxes.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I always thought it was supposed to be two wild and crazy guys.”

“Ah, but, baby bro, you aren’t wild. I’ll give you the crazy, but you’re about as predictable as an “I Love Lucy” rerun.”

“Shut up.” Sam grumbled, as he got in line.

When he got to the front of the line, Sam glanced over and looked at his brother, who was now surrounded by a crowd of cute college girls.

 

***

 

“Look at that.” Sam pointed to the massive building they were standing on front of.

“Wow. A building.” Dean said, deadpan. “What in the hell’s so exciting about that?”

“It’s a library.”

“With books?”

“Do you have any idea how many books are in there? Hundreds. Thousands. Millions. And how many books have I ever read? Not even a fraction of that. I have to read, read a hell of a lot more if I want to get in to college anywhere. Or do anything with my life. I’m so dumb!”

Dean slapped his brother across the face. “Calm down, dude. If you read anymore, you’d turn into a book or something.”

They walked a bit further. “Hey, look at this!” Dean exclaimed.

“It’s a dorm. So what?”

“Well, let’s take a sneak peak and see what a genuine, bonafide college dorm room actually looks like.”

“Now, I know that’s against the rules.”

“Rules were made to be broken. Live a little, Sammy.”

The dorm seemed to be empty as they walked through the halls, until they came to a room with an open door. Dean promptly walked in. 

“It’s so small! It’s like the genie in Aladdin- you know, phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space.”

“This from a guy who prefers living in the back of his car.”

“The Impala is a work of art, bro.”

“C’mon.” Sam tugged on his brother’s shirt. “We’ve got to get out of here.”

“Spoilsport.” Dean said, following his brother.

 

***

 

“You two have a good day today?” 

Dean grunted a response, not looking up from his copy of Rolling Stone. 

“Yeah.” Sam said, looking up from the crossword puzzle in that day’s edition of the New York Times. “Just wandered around town a little. Met some locals, had some coffee.” Sam smiled as he twirled his Harvard pencil around, to look at the logo. It was the only souvenir of the day, small enough that Sam thought he could sneak it past his Dad.

“Well, good.” John sat down on the bed, absorbed in his own reading material.

In the Winchester family, reading separately but together was considered quality time.

 

 

***

 

An exhausted Sam flopped down onto his pillow, only to find it lumpy. He grabbed his flashlight and reached into the pillowcase.

Even in the dim light, Sam could recognize the Harvard crimson. 

Dean had bought him a Harvard t-shirt. How he’d managed to sneak it by, Sam didn’t know, they’d been in the gift store together, and Dean hadn’t carried any bags out of the store.

Not that it mattered.

It was just a t-shirt, but Sam felt like Dean gave him the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written In January 2006 for the Gilmore Girls Episode Title Challenge. Inspired by Gilmore Girls episode of the same name.


End file.
